


Tear You Apart

by consultingrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Songfic, bottom!Steve, i'm really bad at writing the sex sorry, if those are still a thing, steve is a little ooc at the end oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingrogers/pseuds/consultingrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated between Steve and Bucky. ;)</p><p>{Based on the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge & the chorus is in here so you should probably listen to it when reading this idk}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and the sun is up and I haven't slept so all errors are mine.  
> EDIT: there's a surprise end. (keyword: surprise)

_I want to hold you close_

A tangle of limbs came through the front door to a quaint Brooklyn apartment. Arms flying to rip shirts from chests, chapped lips biting down on pulse points, fingers tangling in messy hair. The door managed to close and both super soldiers broke away to breathe each other's air; Bucky leading Steve backwards towards the bedroom but ended up crowding him against the wall, immediately presuming his attack on the toned, newly exposed abdomen, his nails digging into Steve's hips as Steve had a death grip on his hair.

_Skin pressed against me tight_

Steve hit his head on the off-white wall behind him, only able to moan as his sensitive spots were stimulated. Bucky knew just where to hit even after all this time, and it excited Steve in all the right ways.

This situation was sudden to both of them. They were coming back home from an intense mission, nothing they hadn't done before but something they hadn't done in a while. The adrenaline was still fresh in their systems and intensified by their enhanced genetics. Steve was just the first to act on it, pouncing on Bucky as soon as the got to their apartment door. They hadn't done anything like this in ....well, never really. Before the war, it was gentle. Loving. Soft. Steve wanted it hard but both of them knew it couldn't happen. There was one occasion during the war when they had some time alone and got each other off with spit and sloppy hands. That was the last time until now, where things were really pointing down the direction with rough sex they were both craving for so long.

Steve's knees were shaking as Bucky got lower so he pulled him back up by his hair, rejoicing in the hiss he got in response but he made up for it with his tongue. He quickly flipped them around, slamming Bucky against the wall and going straight to his knees. It took Bucky a few seconds to gather was was happening but before he could react, Steve was swallowing him down whole.

" _Holy shit_ , Steve."

He couldn't think so his body took over for him, hips thrusting forward though there was nowhere to go. Steve hummed once and Bucky almost lost it then and there, letting out a deliciously loud, throaty moan, and his fingers held on to the short blond beneath him to ground himself or he might float away. Steve bobbed his head hollowly, swallowing around the flesh in his mouth occasionally until it hurt. He pulled off and was immediately dragged up by his torn shirt, lips crashed onto his own sloppily, a tongue impatiently pushing into his mouth to taste his. Fuck that was hot.

_... So lovely, it feels so right_

Bucky kicked his pants off and pushed Steve's shirt fully off his body, successfully moving them to the bedroom in the meantime. It was Bucky's turn to be rough, recalling all the old times Steve used to beg for him to fuck him with reckless abandon. He could finally oblige now, especially since Steve already started the manhandling.

He didn't even bother with the belt, simply tearing Steve's pants off quite literally, leaving him naked and exposed and absolutely _wanting_. Bucky couldn't help but moan at the sight, quickly chucking his shirt to match Steve's state of dress and went in for the kill.

He started at Steve's extra sensitive inner thighs, biting down and leaving as many marks as he could on each, holding on hard enough to bruise since the man below him was squirming and moaning nonstop. He deliberately avoided the place that mattered most, making a trail of bites all the way up to Steve's pretty neck. It would be such a scandal to see Captain America debauched with hickeys so Bucky made sure they were dark and wouldn't be covered by the uniform. Steve knew what he was doing too, because he moaned even more.

_I want to hold you close_

Steve started to get needy, trying to get friction by thrusting against Bucky's thigh, Bucky's own erection pressed against Steve's hip. He gave in, moving so they could rub together and kiss at the same time, only breaking contact to reach for a condom and lube, which was easily accessible and Bucky would definitely be asking Steve about that later. Steve loosely wrapped his strong arms around Bucky's neck, moaning into his mouth when Bucky ran his left hand down Steve's body, hitching the other's legs up high on his hips. Pushing himself up with his metal arm, Bucky lubbed up two fingers and gently pressed them to Steve's hole, circling around before pushing inside slowly, watching the blond arch his back off the bed and let out a string of broken moans.

" _Buck_."

He finallly managed out when when the fingers started moving, the initial pain giving away to the delightful stretch. Steve started to meet Bucky's fingers with his hips, physically asking for more. Bucky poured some lube on a third finger and sat back to watch his beautiful Steve writhe when it went in, drinking in the sight of his back arching impossibly higher, hands reaching out to crumple the sheets.

_Soft breath, beating heart_

Both of them were so overcome with desire, the next minute or so was entirely hazy. Before either of them could think, fingers were out, condom was on, and Bucky was lining himself up. He pushed in and neither of them could breathe for a moment, their open mouths touching but nothing more. He slowly pushed until he was settled in completely, finally able to exhale slowly. Steve locked their fingers together and Bucky brought their arms up to frame Steve's head, thrusting gently a few times before eventually slamming into Steve and swallowing the deep moans spilling out of him like he was unable to stop. This went on for a few more minutes and they were both getting close but Steve didn't want it to end just yet, pulling his head back. "Bucky. Please. I...I want this to last...And it won't if you continue at this pace." How he managed to speak coherently was beyond him. He felt like his whole body was covered in needles that were on fire. Everywhere Bucky touched him burned more and it felt like too much and not even at the same time.

Bucky nodded in agreement, gradually slowing to simply give Steve slow, hard thrusts. He went back to kissing him, tongues crashing together like waves. It was sloppy and uncoordinated but it was beautiful and intimate too. Both of them have waited so long for this. They craved it like their lungs craved air. It was torturously that they held off for so long but the seams were bound to burst eventually. Steve just refused to deal with the building tension any longer.

Steve motioned for Bucky to stop and he moved so he was on top, taking Bucky's dick in his own hand and slipping it back in all the way. All Bucky could do was watch and throw his head back, overjoyed to once again be in Steve's tight heat. This angle allowed him to go in deeper and that caused a string of what he hoped were words, some in different languages, fly from his lips. That's all he wanted, being deep in his amazing Steve. He wanted to devour him, make up for all the years apart with his mouth. He could die happy here.

_As I whisper in your ear_

Steve sank down until he was sitting on Bucky completely, knees on either side of his hips. He pulled his lover up against him, bringing him in a hug with their foreheads touching. Bucky nipped at Steve's lip, grabbing his waist and waiting for a little nod before he started to move the blond up and down, Steve barely helping. It was rough but intimate, and niether of them would last long. Soon, Bucky started to pick up the pace, bringing Steve down with fast slaps of slick skin, orgasm just out of reach. His flesh hand went for Steve's dick, stroking so they could get off together.

Steve came first, clenching around Bucky and he was gone. His metal fingers surely did some damage to the cream body on top of him but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. He saw nothing but white and swore he heard angels but it was just the sound of Steve moaning, which was so much more heavenly.

They came down from their highs together but no one wanted to move. Bucky was going soft now but Steve just locked his arms tighter around Bucky's neck, moving down for a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Steve spoke first once they pulled away for air.

"I love you too."

 _Now_ Bucky could die happy, grinning from ear to ear. Steve seemed to sense this too, because he gave him one last intense kiss then brought his hands tightly around Bucky's head, a sickening crack filling the room.

Bucky's lifeless body fell back onto the bed, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.  
> I'd really love to know your reactions so please comment! ;)  
> EDIT: yes I know, wtf?? It's supposed to be shocking. I understand it's a little brutal but I had this idea for so long, I just needed to get it out.  
> It was really difficult to write this, because I'm not entirely comfortable with smut writing yet, so the ending was more of a way to get rid of the tension I felt and I do apologise if some of you don't take kindly to it.  
> Please don't bash me/my fic for it tho.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 8/28/17: if anyone happens to find this, just know that i am almost 3 years older now and although i do not regret the ending for this fic, i have grown as a person. but tbh if you've heard this song, this fic is 100% the feel it gives.


End file.
